Brother, Lovers, and a Mirror
by RandomDraggon
Summary: The Saturdays take in the now powerless Monday child, as it would be wrong to leave him. But as Zak find's out...matter and antimatter, opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

OK FOLKS!!! This is supposed to be **AFTER** the last Secret Saturdays Episode where Zak Monday got his Kur powers stolen by Argost….let us continue this odd story ^^

As Argost's ship vanished into the cloud covering, Zak stood watching thinking of what wrong he had just done. The world was going to be destroyed, and it was all HIS fault. It hit him hard, his eyes welling up and a few tears streaking down. Thank god for his long white tufts of hair, they had covered his reddened eyes from view. He then heard a groan from behind them, but it was his voice. Monday, of course! Argost never returned Monday to his mirror realm before he smashed it! Zak twirled around to see his evil clone knocked out hanging upside down from a rock ledge.

"Fisk! Can you help me get him down? We can't just leave him here, and besides, I can't go near him." he asked his furry brother Fiskerton who agreed with a mumble. After he had gotten him down and into the air ship's infirmary they set off to get Doyle and Drew.

"So we're keeping him here? I don't think that would be a great idea, he did try to kill Zak multiple times."

"Yes but now he's completely harmless. Well not completely, but mostly, he doesn't have his cryptid powers anymore. Argost kinda…..took 'em." Zak stood staring at the ground as he said this. Now everyone knew about his cahoots with Argost, and how the cryptid rescues were not only to make him feel like a good guy, but were also vital '_Kurling_' training. But grounding just couldn't do it, they had to save the world from whatever hell was about to be let loose on poor mother Earth.

"So that bastard Argost got Kur powers now," Doyle growled out. "Great, now he's even more of a problem." Of course he was pissed off, so was Drew, Argost had destroyed their family, separating them.

"Damnit!" Zak cursed out loud and he slammed his fist into the wall. "None of this would've happened if I didn't run away, and it definitely wouldn't have happened if I weren't a damn monster!" tears streamed down his face, his white locks covering up his fire filled eyes. "I have to stop Argost, and maybe the only way…" he paused and glanced at his elders with a pained look in his eyes and continued, "is to kill him." he looked again at his family.

They glanced at each other, they knew he was right. They had to take him down, hard. But Zak, had never KILLED anything in his life, and now a twelve-year-old boy had to slaughter their worst enemy. And it had to be Zak, he needed to take Argost out, this was something he had to do.

"Zak, do you think you could do it, we could do this. You don't have to see this." Zak shook his head as Drew put her hand on his shoulder.

"I gotta take him out, that's my job."Zak looked at his mom and then glanced down the hall. "Hay has Monday woken up yet?" Drew and Doyle looked at each other in confusion.

"We still need to neutralize the antimatter, otherwise we have to keep him somewhere else." Drew replied. Zak nodded and went off towards the kitchen.

"Well I'm gonna make breakfast. Who wants waffles!!" He said as he marched happily with his cryptids by his side. Of course everyone agreed, I mean who doesn't like waffles.

"Why do you think he asked that?" Doyle asked Doc as they were walking to the infirmary.

"I don't know, but I think I've made something that will neutralize the dark matter." Doc replied. Doyle raised an eyebrow and followed.

Late afternoon Doc had come out into the living room, Monday pouting by his side. Zak looked up and glared at his counterpart as he did the same.

"Alright I have a solution, but of course we need to test it." Doc tossed an orange cat collar to Zak who jumped and caught it, which ended with him crashing to the floor.

"What? How's a cat collar gonna help?" Zak asked his father while putting it around his neck. The little gold bell on it chimed as he walked up to Doc. Monday had pulled back his head to show his pale lime green, silver belled collar, and then motioned to the rest of the room.

"Well has anything melted yet? No. So duh it works. I gave them to your daddy, they're luneran bell charms. They restrict the affects of time and space, therefore as long as we wear these we can't die, and we can't age." Zak stared down at his orange silk choker and marveled at it.

"Luneran, what's that?" Monday sighed and pointed at the sky.

"They're aliens, or gods if you prefer. They **are** the gods. It's only normal you don't know, can't blame you too much for being stupid." he sneered at his black haired counterpart as Zak stared daggers at him.

"Zak, he'll have to stay in your room, we don't have a couch or a spare room he can stay in." Zak looked up at his father in shock.

"Wait, what?! Why can't he just stay in a cell or something?! He tried to kill me and you want him to sleep in my room?!" Monday nodded and shrugged off at Zak.

"Where is your room on here anyways, I still hurt you know. I just got my ass kicked by that enemy of yours….Argost right. Besides I could live trough the torture of sleeping with you, that's punishment enough." he turned around and winked at Zak. Zak's eyes widened and his face started turning red.

Zak had shown Monday where his room was and they plopped down on the bed. Zak looked at Monday, who was staring at the sealing, almost like he was about to cry. Zak could tell he really wanted to go back, but he didn't. Monday closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Just tell me what you want already." Monday glanced at Zak with a sad look in his eyes.

"What's your real name? I'm sure you don't like Monday. And what was with winking at me?" Zak poked the white haired boy's shoulder.

"My name is….w-well….Setsuna, Setsuna Getsuyobi. A-and the winking…." He stopped and his face turned red. Zak gulped and Setsuna got up and sat on top of Zak. By now both of their faces were flushed.

"S-set…what are you doing?" Set looked at the Saturday boy and his heart started racing. He looked so innocent and stupid, so, so stupid.

He leaned down close to his ear and let his hard breathing escape his lips. Zak's eyes got big as his counterpart got closer, now his heart was pounding, his breathing getting faster, and his face was beyond flushed. Everywhere Set seemed to touch started to burn, not a harsh burn, but a warm sensation that filled him. This was new to Zak, these feelings, not even Wadi made him feel like this, and she had kissed him on the cheek. And now Set's nose was touching Zak's, they could feel each other's warm rushed breath, and that made their mouths start to water.

Zak couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped his arms around Set's neck and kissed him. It was a long, drawn out kiss, it seemed to last forever. They finally separated their lips for air, the both of them panting. It felt good, tasted wonderful, and what came after was even better. Set had started sucking at Zak's neck, it hurt, but it felt good, too bad the collar was in the way. He practically tore Zak's shirt off and threw it across the room. He slid his hands down Zak's torso, feeling him.

Then it got graphic. Set started sucking at Zak's nipples, making him moan slightly. Zak was working on getting Set's shirt off, with success. He wrapped his arms around his white haired counterpart as Set worked at Zak's pants. Now both boys were completely stripped of any clothes. Set lay on top of Zak, his face flushed and his body antsy. They kissed again, this time Set's tongue exploring Zak's mouth, now that tasted great.

Set started feeling Zak's shaft, making him groan with pleasure. Then he started to tease. First the tip, making Zak cum a bit, and that got another moan.

"S-set….stop teasing….d-do it already uhng…." Zak pleaded his clone, Set smiled and stuck a finger into his mouth. Then Zak felt a sharp pain as the finger entered inside him.

It wiggled and twisted, stretching the hole bigger. While felling around him he felt a bump, as he pressed it, it made Zak moan loudly, and his hand covered his mouth to keep it back. Set pressed Zak's spot again, another moan as Zak pressed his head back into the cushion. Now Set couldn't wait, he pressed his member into Zak, this was bigger, and hurt, a lot.

"Ahhh….mng, S-Set….that hurts…." Set smiled and began moving his hips to grind himself into Zak. He gripped his lover's shaft and slid his hand up and down, in synch with his humping. Zak's face was red, his body hot, and he was filled with pleasure, an odd pleasure. Set went over the sweet spot hitting it harder and harder.

"D-damn this feels good….uuun…." Set moaned as he neared his climax. Zak wasn't too far from it either. He started to tingle slightly, and then he poured out onto Set's hand, not very far after that Set spilled into Zak. The warm liquid pouring as they rode out their climaxes. The both of them moaned in pleasure, a bit too loud. Setsuna had pulled himself out of Zak and collapsed beside him, the both of them panting and sweaty.

Zak was pulling the covers over them as Drew opened the door. The two boys turned around in surprise, they were in soooo much trouble. Drew's eyes widened and her face turned a slight red at the sight of the two boys atop another, completely naked.

* * *

Oh yas….end of chapter…. You reaaaallly don't like that do you ^3^ yup there was yaoi in there, that's wat it's 'bout baby XD

Zak: O.o woow….I'm naughty….heheh….weird.

Wat! Weird! Oh nuhuh! No fluffy 4 u DX

Zak: Fluffy? Wha!! Fluff! Ok.…not as bad as yaoi….

Setsuna: U suk…

Zak: And that's why you never put a toaster in a pickle jar.

Setsuna: Ok why do I take that pervertedly?

Ok gross, and on that note, we end this chapter!


	2. Caught In Bed

CHAPTER 2 WHOOT!

Drew stared at the two boys, having just walked in on her son having sex with his double, in which he previously had made clear that they hated each other, was a little, scaring.

"Z-Zak.. the hell are you doing having sex at all, y-you too young for this." She finally stuttered out. Zak's face looked sad and embarrassed. Set looked from Zak to Drew and then he jumped and hid behind the bed as he pulled on his pants. Zak glared at him as he pulled the covers over him.

"M-Mom I-I'm sorry, uh..I dunno, I'm kinda 12 sooo." Zak said his face turning bright red.

"So what! I think from now on Monday's sleeping on the couch, I don't want to catch him alone with you again got it. And don't think I'm not telling Doc." She said her motherly tone coming back. Setsuna's eyes widened as she glared at the white haired boy.

"Mom! You can't do that! Please!" Zak sighed and hung his head as his mother left the room. He looked over at his counterpart whose face was inflamed with a blush. Actually he was hoping he would say something, but he just shied away from Zak's stare. Set pulled on his shirt and sat on the bed. Zak looked down on the floor reaching for his own pants. After he was dressed the two sat in silence.

Set felt a slight flutter as he watched Zak get dressed, he didn't want him to get dressed. After almost half an hour of silence Set leaned towards Zak, landing him a kiss. Zak's face flushed, and Set liked that. He had to say Zak was easily overpowered, and he liked being dominant over his goody-two-shoes counterpart.

Zak, however, loved it even more when Setsuna overpowered him. He felt so helpless, so jittery, almost as if he drank 10 sodas at once (he should know). That feeling felt good, really good, and he never wanted it to stop. He pulled Set into another kiss, it was deep and long. Set took advantage of it and forced open Zak's mouth. He snaked in his tongue, exploring every nook and cranny, earning small moans from the black haired boy. He had found his way on top of Zak, grinding himself against his twin and loving ever moan and groan coming from his mouth.

"Ngh, Set, we..ghaah- we have to stop. Mnrn," Zak said between locked lips. It was almost too much, they wanted to go again, and harder. The pale green eyed boy moaned in agreement. They needed to stop, or Set was gonna be thrown out of an airship.

"What do we do now then, apparently we're in..l-love, so what do we.." Set looked at the ground a blush laying perfectly on his cheeks. Zak laid his head on his shoulder.

"I guess we can go out, I dunno. We can have sex when no one's around, mom and dad go out a lot to get supplies cuz we're stuck in an airship." Zak said trying to comfort his, well he'd consider the nick name `boyfriend'. "If it doesn't work, then we have to try and convince them that we want to be together."

"Or we can wait till we're older." Set countered. Zak's orange eye's glared back at him. "Naw that wouldn't work." they said in unison.

Dawww I ain't got nothing else 4 now, but this should satisfy some people.


	3. Mor Luvin Pleaaas

OMG MUST SAVE BENJI!!! Mah Benji is being held hostage! I must write another chap or he will be fed to rabid fan girls!!!!! Oh noes!

The next day.

"**Zaaak**! Honey, your father and I are going out on a date. Uncle Doyle will be watching you two, okay?" Drew said to called to her son. Zak nodded as his clone came up behind him.

"Okay mom. Love you!" he said cheerfully waving. Now he and his '_boyfriend_' could have a night alone. Set smiled at his lover and pushed him against a wall.

"You know what this means _riiight_?" he tortured while pushing his leg into the other's crotch playfully. Zak grinned and pushed his lips into a kiss with the boy.

Every time they connected they could practically feel their molecules zipping around furiously. It was a true chemical romance, the atoms of their bodies exploding in supreme pleasure. Who said matter and anti matter couldn't pleasure each other. It's even better that they don't play well.

"Ahg, common you guys!" Doyle said while turning to see the two. "Please, you guys can have fun _after _dinner, yah know, when _I'm gone_." He continued. The two blushed and stuck their tongues out. They purposefully started kissing again, just to annoy him.

"You just jealous you don got no action like this, old man." Set said playfully. He still wasn't adjusted to the humans of Zak's family. His aqua eyes flashed an odd pale color before he collapsed on the floor groaning.

"Setsu? Are you okay? Su?" Zak said, his voice full of worry. He knelt down beside the black stared boy and rocked his shoulders gently. The boy groaned again before the blue of his eyes showed once again.

"Ow…that hurt." He said while rubbing his head. The Saturday boy looked at him confused, and put a hand on his shoulder pulling him into a hug.

"Wow, what happened there?" Doyle asked. The two shrugged and Zak helped Setsuna stand. "Hrrm, better tell Doc about it tomorrow then. Now, who wants takeout?" The two grinned.

"Food! Yay!" they said in unison, completely forgetting the incident.

After dinner Doyle left, leaving the two boys to themselves. Zak grabbed Set's hand and led him to the room. They soon closed and locked the doors, turned out the lights and shut the window. The two stripped down to their skin, faces flushing sweetly as they lay in bed together.

Set rolled on top of Zakariah, landing his lips on the soft ones below him. The white stared boy licked the bottom lip of his love, asking for entrance. Tongues tangled and fought over dominance, in which Setsuna gave in. A moan escaped the tormented lips of the teal eyed clone.

"_Za-ak….mnnn, stop playing_." Set said breathlessly into the kiss. He crushed his hips against the others to justify what he wanted. Zak smirked and his orange lit slits gazed naughtily at the boy under him. His eyes started to sparkle an orange mist emanating from them, the mist soon engulfed Monday's eyes. He was using his cryptic powers on Setsuna, controlling him.

"Oh Set, I'll give you more." He said seductively. He crept down to Set's hips, and mouthed the hard member awaiting him. His mouth slid up and down the erection of his lover, receiving wondrous moans from him. Just before Set came Zak moved up to the chest, nipping at the exposed flesh and taking in one of the hardened nipples. He positioned his hips above the black star's entrance, slowly pushing in the tip, as to not harm his boyfriend, _too_ much. As Zak pushed deeper Setsuna nearly shouted in pain, his fingers finding their way to the white star's shoulders and clinging for dear life.

Zak started to rock his hips, thrusting deep into the mirrorite. Set screeched in pleasure, his body shaking in the warmth of the experience.

"Zaak nmoore! Please….faster….." Set mewled. Zakariah smiled at the sexy face chiseled onto his face. He obediently went faster, hitting the prostate. He felt so close to coming, his own dick was hard as a rock. He grabbed the uke's stick and pumped him some more, keeping in rhythm with his thrusts. Zak's back arched as he came into Setsu, who came onto both their chests. They moaned in unison, so loud that it echoed through the air ship. Zak thrusted in one more time before sliding out . He lapped up the seed on the chest of Set, cleaning it all off. Set gazed at Zak, turning the two over and licking the cum off Zak's chest as well.

Once again they locked lips, into a ocean deep kiss, only pulling away to gulp small breaths of air.

"Zak, hah, I love you." Set said as he lay on his friend's chest, listening to his steady heart beat. Zak smiled.

"I love you too, I love you so much." Zak replied sweetly, his fingers entangling into the silvery strands of hair. He gently kissed him on the head as Set pushed his face deeper into his chest. "I _love_ you." He whispered before pulling the sheets over their naked bodies.


End file.
